Detection
by diadem-de-amor
Summary: Being a good shinobi involves looking past the obvious. And Shikamaru's an expert. Mainly one-sided ShikaxHina oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

________________________________________________________________________

"He'll never notice you, you know."

The words rang out with an air of finality, though a glance at the speaker's face would have shown only a near-complete lack of interest.

Hinata Hyuuga's head whipped around, eyes tearing away from an animated blonde shinobi and his conversation with Iruka-sensei to face her fellow co-worker in surprise.

Shikamaru stared back, expression apathetic, as he awaited her reply, though inwardly seething. Such a stupid, _stupid_ thing to do, to blurt something out like that. He wanted to tell himself that the words had only slipped out, that it was just a temporary brain lapse, but it wouldn't work. He knew exactly where the statement had come from. It came from weeks of working in the same building as this girl, from seeing her everyday … and in turn carrying thoughts of her with him everywhere he went. She never left his mind, with her cute blush, her quiet laugh, her pretty smile…and it was starting to tick him off. Because, somehow, even as he inwardly mocked her devotion to someone totally oblivious, he'd found himself stuck in the same trap.

So, as the moment stretched on, he, coward that he was, began to hope that Hinata wasn't going to reply, that she was going to take a leaf out of his book and just ignore outside interference in her life.

No such luck.

Cringing, fingers moving restlessly in front of her, Hinata quietly asked, "Um… does Shikamaru-san n-not think me worthy of N-naruto-kun's … attention?"

He was taken aback at the question. It was a bold thing to ask… for the Hyuuga heiress, at any rate. Tit for tat, he supposed. However, he hadn't expected her to respond at all… or, if anything, he would have thought she'd agree with him and walk away. Shrugging, and with a snort, he ignored her question and went for bluntness---again.

"_That's_ exactly why he doesn't notice you."

At her look of confusion, he took a moment to inwardly berate himself for the hole he was digging himself into before plowing ahead.

"Because you assume that since Naruto never seems to even _see_ you that it must be some fault of your own."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly, but then were cast back down toward her still-fidgeting hands, before she spoke up yet again. She was continuing to surprise not only the lazy young man in front of her, but, at the look on her face, herself as well.

"I-It must be m-my fault. He n-notices …. Sakura."

The last word was whispered, and the girl seemed to run out of steam and sink into herself.

Shikamaru merely raised a brow.

"And? That's because Sakura's loud. In looks, in personality, in sound…"

Voice raising, Hinata's hands flew up in a rare display of open distress.

"E-e-exactly! I'm the one who's l-l-lacking! I-I-I don't dress the r-r-right way, I-I-I'm not c-c-confident e-enough, o-or outgo…"

She was cut of as Shikamaru stepped forward and placed a hand on the startled girl's shoulder.

Wondering why he was torturing himself this way, he turned his eyes straight ahead toward the topic of their conversation before saying,

"Hinata, you're missing the point. Naruto is a really bad ninja."

Frowning, and tensing under his hand, Hinata's eyes narrowed in confusion at the obvious lie and off-topic statement.

Shikamaru's gaze never wavered from Naruto.

"Naruto can only see the glaringly obvious. He doesn't even attempt to see beyond it. Maybe…maybe if he would look past what's right in front of him, he'd see the things that are really worthy of being noticed. Things that would really benefit him."

He paused, lowering his head slightly toward the dark-haired young woman, then in a low voice,

"Do you know what happens when you overlook things, Hinata?"

The girl shook her head rapidly. Her breath was slightly uneven, and the muscles beneath his hand were coiled tightly. He could tell she was uncomfortable with being so close to him, probably uncomfortable with the entire conversation.

"When people overlook things, somebody else notices them."

He released his grip on her shoulder, turning away and beginning to walk down the hallway, away from her, and away from Naruto, leaving the young woman standing with a bemused look on her face.

And as he left with the feel of her eyes on his back, he made a decision.

Hinata Hyuuga was going to get used to being uncomfortable.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
